


All Blue

by Hessefan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji suspiró, no por fastidio, pero es que ya llevaban años navegando juntos. Creyó que en esos dos años de distanciamiento muchas cosas cambiarían, y si bien lo hicieron, algunas se mantuvieron tal cual. Decidió, por esa vez, marcar una diferencia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Blue

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Oda Eiichiro, Oda Eiichiro. One Piece le pertenece.

Ahí estaba Luffy, sentado con los codos en la mesa y la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas. Lo contemplaba con la religiosidad de siempre. Atento y sonriente.

Sanji sabía que al quedar solos, y sin una batalla de por medio, tarde o temprano la pregunta nacería.

Al principio no le molestaba repetir las palabras, y seguía sin molestarle, pero le resultaba curiosa esa insistencia. ¿O es que a Luffy no le habían quedado grabadas esas palabras después de tanto oírlas? Por supuesto que sí. Le había escuchado hablar tantas veces del All Blue que hasta se anticipaba a los gestos que haría.

—Cuéntame del All Blue, Sanji —La ligera carcajada del chico de goma inundó la cocina, mezclándose con el aroma prometedor de un suculento almuerzo.

Sanji suspiró, no por fastidio, pero es que ya llevaban años navegando juntos. Creyó que en esos dos años de distanciamiento muchas cosas cambiarían, y si bien lo hicieron, algunas se mantuvieron tal cual.

Decidió, por esa vez, marcar una diferencia.

—Dime, Luffy —giró, con una expresión entre risueña y pensativa—¿No estás cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo? —Encendió un cigarrillo dándole una honda calada—¿Por qué no vas y le pides a Usopp que te cuente una historia? —propuso, lejos de tener la verdadera intención de echarlo.

Es que el cocinero seguía sin comprender esa obstinada insistencia por parte de un tozudo capitán. Luffy pareció incómodo con esa cordial invitación a guardarse la pregunta de siempre. Plegó el ceño, como cuando se enojaba, y por eso Sanji se apresuró a aclarar.

—No me molesta hablar del All Blue, es sólo que ya te conté la historia muchas veces —se rascó la nuca, ojeando rápidamente hacia atrás para asegurarse que la olla no estuviera rebalsando.

—Ya lo sé —se quejó, echando medio cuerpo sobre la mesa en un gesto desahuciado—, pero es que me gusta escucharte hablar sobre el All Blue, ¿qué importa si ya me contaste mil veces como era?

Luffy cerró los ojos, rememorando como si fuera ayer la primera vez que Sanji le habló sobre su sueño, allá, en el Baratie, que tan atrás había quedado en esa larga travesía.

—No entiendo cómo no te aburres de la misma historia; pero deberás esperar porque ahora estoy cocinando y no tengo tiempo para…

—Me gusta —le interrumpió con voz firme, con esa que indicaba que comenzaba a molestarse. Pero Luffy de inmediato se aplacó para sonreírle abiertamente—Me gusta escucharte hablar del All Blue —perdió la mirada, mientras la sonrisa se iba encogiendo paulatinamente hasta convertirse en una ligera mueca de ensoñación—¿Sabes? Siempre estás quejándote o refunfuñando por algo que dijo o hizo Zoro —alzó un hombro, molesto con la perdida de energía que esos dos derrochaban en tontas peleas—pero cuando hablas del All Blue —dijo con la emoción y la sonrisa recuperadas—tu cara se ilumina —volvió a carcajear a su particular manera—¡y te ves muy feliz!

Sanji enarcó las cejas. Con el cigarrillo atrapado entre los labios intentó hablar, pero no supo qué decir ante tanta franqueza por parte de Luffy. ¿Se veía feliz cuando hablaba sobre el All Blue?

—Bueno… supongo que hablar de nuestros sueños nos hace felices —se animó a opinar, pero vio la negación que su capitán hacía con la cabeza.

Porque Luffy había oído hablar de los sueños de todos sus nakama, mil veces también, pero con Sanji era distinto.

—Tienes esa sonrisa…

—¿Qué sonrisa? —Tragó saliva, dando la vuelta para revolver la olla y simular prestarle más atención a la preparación de la comida, y es que la conversación se había vuelto un poco extraña.

Solía tener conversaciones raras con Luffy, pero esa tocaba puntos sensibles, porque jamás se había dado cuenta de que su capitán reparaba en él de esa manera.

—La misma sonrisa… cuando hablas del All Blue siempre tienes la misma sonrisa —explicó con convicción—. Es la misma que te conocí cuando me hablaste sobre ese mar la primera vez, ¿te acuerdas, en el Baratie? —Sanji asintió, y por eso agregó—Tu cara se ilumina. Deberías verte… ni siquiera cuando una chica te corresponde te ves tan feliz…

—No… lo sabía —carraspeó nervioso.

—Y a mí me gusta mucho esa sonrisa. Me gustaría verla más seguido y por eso… —su voz fue perdiendo fuerza, se daba cuenta de que Sanji le daba la espalda y que por su poco interés no tenía ganas de seguir escuchándolo; se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta—Por eso me gusta escucharte hablar sobre el All Blue. Lo siento.

Sanji sonrió de medio lado. Ahora entendía: Luffy no le pedía que le contase sobre ese mítico lugar una y otra vez porque no retenía los detalles, sino porque le gustaba verle hablando sobre su sueño.

Haberse visto, que su capitán fuera tan dulce hasta ese punto. Y ni parecía enterarse de eso. A veces Luffy era tan sencillo que desconcertaba; decía y hacía cosas que uno no esperaba.

Había muchas cosas más que en su simpleza Luffy no decía, porque sabía que sonarían raras y que a Sanji podrían molestarle.

—Ey —le llamó el cocinero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Pensó en mil pretextos: ¿te vas a ir sin probar la salsa? ¿No me robarás otro bocadillo? Pero optó por la más sincera—¿Vas a irte sin oírme hablar sobre el All Blue?

La cara de Luffy recobró el brillo; volvió a cerrar la puerta y caminó hasta la mesada para sentarse y prestar atención a una historia que él conocía muy bien. Con la diferencia que en esa ocasión Sanji le contó verdades que hasta ese día se había guardado, como por ejemplo lo que pensó la primera vez que Luffy irrumpió en su vida.

—Me dije —continuó el cocinero—"con este chico idiota no llegaré ni a la próxima isla" —Luffy, lejos de molestarse, carcajeó, porque le gustaba ese cambio, podía ver que su cocinero estaba refiriéndose a detalles que nunca antes había mencionado—, pero te vi pelear con Krieg, te vi protegiendo el sueño del viejo, el mío… Te juro, Luffy, no daba ni dos berries por ti, pero —Sanji silenció, revolviendo la olla con una pasmosa lentitud, más absorto en lo que decía que en la comida.

—¿Pero? —le alentó el capitán, impaciente.

—Pero quise seguirte —le miró por un breve instante, era una confesión demasiado personal—, de alguna forma siempre supe que si caminaba a tu lado, mi sueño sería una realidad. Tarde o temprano.

Luffy cerró los ojos, riendo bajito repleto de dicha, porque Sanji estaba diciéndole todas esas cosas que ya sabía, pero que igualmente eran agradables de oír.

—Por supuesto Sanji, yo no voy a parar hasta que todos ustedes cumplan sus sueños.

—El All Blue es un mito, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —preguntó, para no esperar respuesta alguna y responderla con calma—Que puede existir como no.

—No importa, nosotros lo vamos a encontrar.

Sanji ahogó la carcajada y negó con la cabeza. Luffy era todo un caso.

—O sea que si no existe… —sonrió tenuemente—¿Lo inventas? ¿Serías capaz de algo así, Luffy?

Luffy, contra todo lo esperado, asintió.

—Claro, tú me estás ayudando a cumplir mi sueño, así que por ti haría cualquier cosa —golpeó la palma de una mano con un puño—. Buscaremos hasta encontrarlo, y si para eso tenemos que navegar décadas y décadas los dos juntos hasta los confines del universo, así será. Por siempre y para siempre, pero no pararemos.

Inexplicablemente a Sanji se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas con esa última oración.

—¿Ves? Es por esto que soy tu cocinero, es por esto que te acepté como capitán.

Sencillamente era porque al lado de Luffy se sentía capaz de cualquier cosa, y ningún sueño parecía imposible. Luffy tenía esa facultad: de contagiar su energía y convicción.

La _lanza_ , de la que Zeff en su tiempo le había hablado.

—¿Qué pasa, Sanji? —Pese a que su cocinero había bajado la cabeza, notó a tiempo el gesto que le dedicó. No lloraba, pero los ojos se le habían humedecido.

—Es la cebolla… es que…

—No mientas… no estás cortando cebolla.

—No, pero voy a cortar… y siempre me lloran de antemano —mintió, riendo apenas porque Luffy podía ser ingenuo, pero no tonto.

—No estés triste, el All Blue existe —afirmó en son de consuelo.

—No es eso, Luffy…

—¿Entonces? —Insistió, preocupado.

Sanji caviló hondamente al respecto. Llegó a preguntarse si sería conveniente acabar con esa conversación íntima y las confesiones en ese punto o, por el contrario, continuar hasta el final sin importar las consecuencias.

—Entonces —correspondió Sanji—que me doy cuenta de que por mucho trate de decirme que es pura y llana admiración, en realidad es… otra cosa —alzó los hombros—. No sé, no entiendo cómo, pero de pasar a sentir admiración se convirtió en… esto. Y no debo ser el único —afirmó con vehemencia, para revolver la salsa a la que tanto había descuidado—. Es evidente que ese espadachín no se queda atrás… siempre me pareció rarito y…

—¿Sanji?

—¿Eh?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Nada, Luffy. En unos… cien años —calculó—, te lo explico.

—En cien años no voy a estar vivo —se quejó con obviedad.

—Si sigues así no creo que llegues a la década —prefirió retarlo, para desviar la conversación y cambiar de tono.

Por fortuna los demás tripulantes interrumpieron a tiempo una confesión que a Sanji no acababa de cerrarle del todo. Había estado a punto de cavarse su propia tumba, no porque Luffy fuera a reaccionar negativamente. Conociéndole quizás se limitase a salirle con reacciones similares a las que tenía ante Boa, pero es que Sanji se suicidaba si acaba diciendo algo de lo que no estaba seguro al cien por ciento. Porque claro, a él le podían las faldas, no los sombreros de paja.

Le podían… tiempo pasado. ¿Tiempo pasado?

Bueno, la respuesta no tardó demasiado en llegar. Ese mismo día, por la noche, Luffy volvió a interrumpir su calma. Sanji había decidido descansar un rato en la reposera, mirando el mar.

Al principio no le sorprendió ver a su capitán allí en la cubierta. Contemplar el mar era una afición compartida, no sólo entre ellos dos. Y es que como buenos piratas que eran, y pese a que por mucho tiempo sólo veían esa masa de agua, todos amaban el mar.

Sin embargo cuando Luffy caminó hasta la reposera, acostándose despreocupadamente a un lado y estrechándose a él para no caerse, la apreciación inicial del cocinero cambió.

—Hace tiempo que quiero hacer esto —dijo Luffy, como respuesta a una pregunta no formulada aunque sí pensada—, pero como sé que no te gusta que los hombres se te acerquen demasiado…

—E-está bien…

—¿Te molesta?

—No —confesó, incluso hasta sorprendido de notar que poco a poco dejaba de incomodarle—Solo es que… me sorprendiste.

Guardaron silencio, como si estuvieran hechizados por el suave mecer del barco, apenas perceptible, y el ruido de las olas chocando contra el casco.

—Te gusta mirar el mar —dijo Luffy, más en afirmación que en pregunta—Yo amo el mar. Tú me recuerdas al mar—Bostezó largamente—. Sanji…

—¿Qué? —logró articular, tragando saliva y casi susurrado, y es que el claro intento de confesión por parte de Luffy borraba todos sus temores y sembraba nuevas dicotomías en él.

—¿Me hablas del All Blue?

Sanji rió apenas, un poco saturado y superado por la situación. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿Sabes? —se removió apenas para buscarle el rostro y poder mirarlo a los ojos—Hay otras maneras de hacerme sonreír.

—¿Sí? Dime cuales…

Sanji movió un dedo, pidiéndole con el gesto corporal que se acercase. ¿Más? Se preguntó Luffy, estaban pegados, cuerpo contra cuerpo.

—Bésame.

Luffy abrió grande los ojos, incrédulo de que alguien como Sanji hubiera dicho algo así, y es que sabía que su cocinero prefería andar besado muchachitas en cada puerto visitado que andar besando hombres.

Pero cuando vio su sonrisa, mitad cómplice, mitad pícara supo que era cierto, que él podía encontrar otras formas de hacerle sonreír.

Luffy acercó más su rostro y rozó la boca cerrada de Sanji, para de inmediato humedecerse los labios resecos como un reflejo. Reflejo que al cocinero se le antojó un poco… provocativo; porque sin pretenderlo Luffy también había rozado los suyos.

Antes de hundirse en él, lo tomó por completo entre los brazos, estrechándolo de tal manera que el capitán quedó acostado sobre él, haciéndole sentir todo el peso.

Cuando Sanji abrió la boca para recibir de lleno el beso, Luffy se desesperó, como si ante él tuviera un suculento plato de pastel de carne: lamió, mordió y besó a su cocinero como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Pero cuando tomó distancia, se apuró a aclarar.

—Igual… tus sonrisas no son iguales —ladeó la cabeza, reflexivo—No es la misma la que haces cuando Nami o Robin te agradecen un cumplido, ni la que tienes cuando ganas una batalla. Ni si quiera es la misma que cuando hablas del All Blue —de enseriarse, pasó a sonreírle. Así era Luffy—Pero me gusta esta sonrisa… me gusta tanto como las demás. Me gustan todas tus sonrisas —aclaró por enésima vez.

Sabía que en esa ocasión Sanji sonreía por él; que esa sonrisa iba dedicada a él, estaba repleta de algo a lo que no sabía ponerle nombre, y no le importaba. Se sentía bien.

—Entonces —arqueó fugazmente las cejas en un gesto coqueto—ahora ya sabes qué tienes que hacer para verme sonreír.

—Tú lo que no quieres es que te vuelva a preguntar otra vez sobre el All Blue —se quejó con un ligero mohín infantil de disgusto.

—Además —confesó, riendo con ganas. Es que le gustaba hablar de su sueño, pero ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho con Luffy.

Pero él tenía en mente otras técnicas para arrancarle sonrisas y carcajadas a su cocinero, e incluso gemidos y suplicas. Sanji se sorprendió al principio por tanta desenvoltura, pero enseguida se dijo que no debía, si después de todo conocía muy bien a su capitán. Luffy no se andaba con vueltas cuando pretendía algo, y si ponía el corazón en una empresa, lo daba todo de sí.

Y eso hizo esa noche, con el mar como testigo. Se dejó guiar por su cocinero, sin tomar en cuenta que ninguno de los dos tenía experiencia en el tema, pero ¿qué más daba? Si lo que cuenta es tener ganas. Y eso les sobraba a ellos en ese momento.

Desde esa noche la sonrisa no se le borró jamás a Sanji; tan sólo debía evocar el cuerpo de su capitán bajo el suyo y la expresión de su cara al alcanzar el clímax.

Y si el All Blue no existía en verdad, no importaba; porque sabía que su capitán lo inventaría para él. Creía en Luffy, como un fiel devoto cree en su dios. Porque al lado de su capitán sentía haber llegado a su paraíso personal, sentía haber alcanzado todos sus sueños. Los que ya tenía antes de embarcarse junto a él y todos los que pudiera cosechar en el camino.

Así valía la pena embarcarse en una aventura. Eran dos locos con sueños ambiciosos; pero Sanji ya no iba por su propia voluntad.

Que el All Blue no existiese, nunca, jamás… de esa forma podría navegar con Luffy por y para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
